The flip side
by Dreambraider
Summary: Alternate universe. I/Kag. In a universe where youkai are good and humans are bad. Kagome and Inuyasha meet. role reversal.
1. Inroduction

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. Although if there is a real one out there somewhere. I call dibs.  
  
  
  
On the flip side.  
  
  
  
This is an alternate reality flick.  
  
In this world youkai are normal like people who have animalistic characteristics and live long lives. Humans on the other hand, are thought of as monsters and have special abilities. Humans use up their spirit energy faster than youkai and due to this use of special ability, thusly they have shorter lives.  
  
Inuyasha is the second son of the ruler of the western lands and is a hanyou. Inuyasha's mother is a special human though. She is a miko, which is rare in this world, due to the fact that mikos are humans with great purity power that can live as long as youkai. Due to this he has purification powers and is entrusted to protect the Shiko no tama from the evil humans.  
  
Kagome, a child whose father died after attacking a village, and whose mother died in childbirth, is alone. One day she hears about the jewel by the name of the Shiko no tama, which has the ability and power, to make humans live forever. (Think of a fountain of youth, per say)  
  
Into this world, my story starts. 


	2. Ch1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
  
  
Kagome crouched in a tree that was just far enough in the darkness of the forest for her to be comfortable with her position, and looked out upon the scene before her.  
  
  
  
Red tiles of clay showed invitingly at Kagome as she examined the blinding white walls of the shrine. It seemed to be in a very easily defended position, even though it was in the far corner of the small village it rested in.  
  
It had been three days since she had set up her watch of the shrine and its holder.  
  
Over those three days though, she had been amazed at how many humans had tried to pillage the jewel from the shrine.  
  
Each and every time, the white haired hanyou had gone out and with a few arrows, stopped the human from getting too close to the jewel.  
  
Sadly though the weak and stupid ones had been a little more persistent and the hanyou had to use a purifying arrow on them. Meaning instant death.  
  
Tugging on her green pants and shirt, Kagome leaped farther into the forest, heading for the cave she was sleeping in for now. Deciding that she had waited long enough, she started to prepare for her first run on the shrine. (Kagome is wearing an outfit much like the one Kikyo wears in the anime. I don't know what it is called, so oh well.)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha was busy training in a field behind the shrine when he felt the first telling tingle of a human nearby.  
  
For three days he had felt the persistent nudging on his heightened senses of a human watching him. Though it never approached, he couldn't shake the strange feeling that it wasn't benevolent like the others who came for the jewel.  
  
  
  
Straightening up, Inuyasha perked his ears as he took another arrow from the quiver at his back. The target on the other side of the field was filled full of slices, where arrows had reached it countless times and as he pulled back the bow, he noted its position with half attention as he once again checked on the position of the interloper. Letting go, he hit the target dead center.  
  
Walking over to the stump he left his water canteen on, Inuyasha scanned the tree line as he absently dusted a stray fleck of cherry blossom petal from his red jacket.  
  
As he reached the canteen, his head jerked up suddenly at the feel of the human retreating. Smiling grimly to himself, he acknowledged wearily that it would be back. They always came back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it is so short. I promise it will pick up next chapter. 


	3. Ch2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Morning light filtered into the dry cave, deep within the forest, as Kagome got up from the blankets she had taken during her journey here.  
  
  
  
Yawning widely she stood up and walked outside to catch her breakfast before her run on the shrine.  
  
  
  
Lazily stretching her hands over her head, she locked her wrist and arm in place as two sets of foot long claw like blades shot out of the top of her hands. (Think wolverine in X men, but longer.)  
  
  
  
Smirking out at the forest, Kagome bounded off as she zeroed in on a rabbit that was perfect for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat on the top of the stairs leading up to the shrine. He had watched the sunrise and felt himself relax for a short while as the world began to stir. He had spent a short while during the night helping a family in the village, nurse a sick child. His herb soup had helped the child and his fever had broken late last night. Allowing Inuyasha with some sleep, although his internal alarm had woken him at daybreak anyway.  
  
  
  
Looking out upon the forest Inuyasha picked up his quiver and bow as he leisurely walked down the steps to the forest. He would find the human today that had been watching him and ask it what it wanted. Surely one that felt to be no threat to him could be reasoned with.  
  
  
  
Kagome had eaten a short time ago and with her weapons extended, set off towards the shrine.  
  
Today was the day and she was so close she could smell the magic pouring off the jewel. It was as good as hers.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had a brief moment to notice the blur of green shooting through the forest as he realized the human's intent. Shooting a barrage of arrows, he pinned the human to a tree.  
  
"Why are you here and what do you seek?" Inuyasha queried the struggling human he had pinned.  
  
Noting the raven hair and beautiful brown eyes, Inuyasha only hoped this was one of the smarter creatures. He didn't really like killing them off when he could help it.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business." The human all but shouted back at him in a voice that to Inuyasha's surprise relaxed his tense muscles before he could control himself.  
  
"I know what you are after human. The jewel is cursed. Leave this place and do not return." Inuyasha said in his most forceful voice. Fearing he had made no impression on her he looked into her eyes for any sign. He shook himself, as he got lost in the eyes of the beautiful beast.  
  
Trying in vain to instinctively cross her arms and look intimidating, Kagome looked into the face of the hanyou and tried to keep her focus as she answered in her characteristic way. "Keh."  
  
  
  
"Fine. I will leave you here. I warn you though, do not come for the jewel." Inuyasha left the human there and could not help himself for one last look at her before returning to his search for humans in the area who were intent on the shrine.  
  
After a few minutes and some prying, Kagome got loose of the tree to finally go into her arrogant pose of arms crossed and scowled towards the trees. "Keh.' Was all she said as she backtracked to nurse her wounded pride for a while. Vowing to try again. 


	4. Ch3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Weeks passed as Kagome tried and tried again, each time Inuyasha would pin her to a tree and walk away. In frustration, Kagome finally had enough.  
  
"Why don't you ever finish me off?" Kagome all but growled at the hanyou from her now quite normal position on a tree.  
  
"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked with an arched brow at the human. Over the time he had been playing this cat and mouse he had almost come to enjoy. He had gotten interested in her and wanted to know about her.  
  
Shocked at the question, Kagome could only gape for a short while. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome growled finally at the still interested hanyou.  
  
"I just wanted to know." Inuyasha replied from his new position of right below the pinned Kagome.  
  
With a scowl on her face, Kagome answered with an annoyed release of air. "Kagome dammit."  
  
Mouth twitching upward at the edge. Inuyasha replied back at the still scowling human. "Well my name is Inuyasha. Good to finally know your name Kagome."  
  
Scowling still with a perplexed frown, Kagome could only say. "Whatever."  
  
Smiling brightly at the vexed human. Inuyasha left and Kagome let herself down again with a now completely puzzled face as she went back to her cave to think.  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, not much changed between the two. Kagome would try for the jewel and Inuyasha would pin her to a tree.  
  
Although a few times he had gone into the clearing that edged the forest and begrudgingly, after he had called to her, she had come out and sat with him as they watched the sun set.  
  
It was during one of these such meetings that Kagome started to realize something she had never considered before.  
  
She felt safe and comfortable with this hanyou she was at war with. She felt she could actually talk to him about things. She hadn't felt this way since before her mother had died and she had to fend for herself.  
  
Startling Inuyasha after this realization, she spoke to him for the first time on her own. "Do you ever feel lonely?"  
  
After a few moments, Kagome wasn't sure he would reply. With a soft thoughtful look on his face, Inuyasha turned towards her and replied with sincerity. "Sometimes. It can get pretty lonely taking care of the shrine by myself sometimes. It is much different than it was when I lived at home."  
  
Looking into Kagome's face, Inuyasha watched as she scowled at the ground. Turning towards the sun set again after a long period of silence, Inuyasha was surprised at her next words.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if I'll be anything "but" lonely. There is only me now. Only me."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her thoughtful look at the ground and was surprised at the slight glistening in her eyes as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Captivated for a while at the beauty of the human before him, Inuyasha couldn't stop his automatic response to her hair falling into her face. Tucking the strands of hair behind her ears, Inuyasha smiled warily at her as her eyes bored into him over the short distance between them.  
  
Sitting back again, Inuyasha turned back towards the sun. +So. They were both alone. Both lonely. +  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha looked briefly at Kagome before closing his eyes and lying back to enjoy the last of the day. 


	5. Ch4

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Warning: Just to alleviate any worry. This is going to be a solid Kag/Inu fic. In this fic. Inu and Kag will learn enough trust that no one will die and there will be no reincarnations. This is solidly set in Inuyasha's time. Something about the future might come in later. I'm not sure yet. Like all my stories, they go where they want. I have no real control over where my plot will go. But that is the fun of me writing. Just so all you happy people know.  
  
Warning Lemon!!!! Warning. Sorry, when I started this chapter I didn't even intend for it to go in this direction. Oh well. First time. Hope It sounds ok to you guys.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get sort of worried about Kagome.  
  
She had not shown up at the shrine in two or three days and that made him wonder about her.  
  
Puzzling it over and worrying a slight bit more, he decided to visit her for a change.  
  
He had already ascertained the location of the cave she was staying in during several of his scouting expeditions in search of renegade humans. But had decided to not worry Kagome about her safety and had not told her that he knew where her camp was.  
  
He was beginning to care more for the gruff human that tried hard to appear tough and unemotional.  
  
Setting out the hanyou had no idea what he was getting into.  
  
  
  
Kagome was in ecstasy.  
  
She cursed the fates a thousand times at her misfortune. The other day she had noted that she was reaching her days of fulfillment, where humans went into a severe heat due to a peak in their power level. To her horror though, Kagome had suddenly felt a rush of power sweep through her just yesterday eve.  
  
Grimacing to herself she noted that it was probably due to being so close to the powers of the hanyou she was spending so much time with.  
  
Begrudgingly she noted to herself that she might as well give up going after the jewel now. She really, really, llll ... liked him and wouldn't be able to take the jewel from the shrine anymore. Her dam emotions, they always got in the way.  
  
As she wreathed and moaned on the floor at the back of her cave, Kagome wondered what he was doing right now as she let her imagination run wild about the hanyou she was focusing on to alleviate some of her discomfort.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned in a worried voice as his expression worsened. He stood at the entrance of the cave he knew Kagome was living in and stared as best he could into the blackness of it.  
  
"Noooooooooo." Kagome moaned from her position at the very back of the cave. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was vulnerable and she worried that she would attack him if he came to close. He was just too tempting in the state she was in. "Don't come in here. Leave me alone."  
  
With a furrowed brow and worried look, Inuyasha slowly entered the cave.  
  
With ponderous steps he made his way to the back, where a ledge and stone wall allowed for a separate chamber in the back of the cave, out of site.  
  
Suprisedly though, Inuyasha didn't smell anything until it was too late.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he glimpsed something that he had been embarrassingly thinking of recently.  
  
There was Kagome, absolutely bare of anything, sweating profusely as her eyes glazed over in pleasure, as she lay on several blankets near a small fire set in a hollow in the stone floor.  
  
Her scent hit him next. It was heavy and hot and spoke of pure lust.  
  
Eyes widened, Inuyasha could only gape at the girl before him before he noted her getting into a crouched position.  
  
"Please go before it is too late." Kagome pleaded with the hanyou as best she could as her instincts screamed at her to take him.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly as he quietly approached the growling girl.  
  
+Why isn't he leaving?+ Kagome almost screamed inside her head as she watched the hanyou creep closer. As he reached a distance of some short meters, she could smell his perfect scent of forest and trees. The scent was driving her mad and she couldn't help her eyes from turning white with mindless abandon.  
  
"Please!" Was the last thing Kagome could whisper out as she bit her lip to keep herself from pouncing on the hanyou before her.  
  
The heat beating through his veins was impossible for Inuyasha to ignore. He had heard from his mother about the human days of fulfillment and knew what Kagome was going through. But to see it before him in all its splendor took his breath away and left a dull throbbing through his entire body.  
  
He knew he should leave her for the time, but he just couldn't force himself to leave her in the pleasure pain she was going through. A perverse corner of his mind allowed to him the fact that he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Let me help you." Inuyasha breathed out to the now wide-eyed human before him.  
  
He watched the struggle play over her expressive face for a time before she growled out her ultimate question.  
  
"Why?" Kagome questioned, almost afraid of the answer, since she knew that after his offer for help that she wouldn't let him leave anyway.  
  
"Because I care and because I want to." Inuyasha said as he kneeled beside the blankets the heaving human rested on and looked into her glazed eyes.  
  
With a low moan of release, Kagome pulled Inuyasha in as they set to devour each other.  
  
Soft lips met soft as Inuyasha and Kagome came together. Slowly the kiss took on new proportions as they kissed and released. Inuyasha ran his tong over her lips softly, asking for entrance. Slowly Kagome granted him access to her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha was in heaven. She tasted perfect. Like honey with a dash of her own personal taste. Finally they broke apart, as they needed air. Inuyasha trailed kisses and bites down her neck as Kagome nuzzled his in return, licking at the pressure point that would have been behind his ears, had he been human.  
  
Slowly, as not to rip his shirt in her haste, Kagome nuzzled down to his collar before nipping at him playfully before allowing her hands to untie it and part the layers for her nimble fingers to explore.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his mouth from her shoulder and moaned as Kagome pushed his shirt off and licked her fingers before moving them to his nipples to tweak them pleasurably.  
  
Lost in sensation, he could only marvel as she kissed her way down until she put her mouth over one and sucked softly as she still played with the other.  
  
After a short time where she brought both his nipples to hard points, Inuyasha pushed Kagome back gently before returning the favor on the wreathing Kagome.  
  
After a time of fondling and caressing her pert mounds, Inuyasha allowed himself to have his hands wander further south.  
  
Catching her right nipple in a wet and deep sucking motion, he waited for her response as his fingers grazed over the pebble between her legs. As she stiffened and moaned loudly, Inuyasha smiled against her chest as he rubbed back and forth with one hand and as the other tested her hot sheath for her readiness.  
  
Hot and slick heat found his fingers as one finger then two found their place inside the hot expanse.  
  
Kagome could only moan at the intense sensations that went through her body. Dam this was better than any fantasy she had ever to construct for these days.  
  
As his fingers started to move in and out of her, Kagome could only writhe before him.  
  
Suddenly in her pleasure filled haze, an idea popped up as she smiled evilly above her hanyou's head.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't breath as he felt the perfect little hands untie his pants and plunge into them.  
  
Feeling her slightly chilled, soft hands cup him possessively, Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
+Gods he is big.+ Kagome thought as she allowed her rapidly heating hands to caress his velvety soft length. Skimming her hands over him, Kagome smiled wider as he nuzzled against her stomach and moaned loudly.  
  
Twitching in her hands, Inuyasha could only fight for air as her hands began to move up and down his length. It felt incredible, but he could only take it for so long.  
  
Removing her hands, Inuyasha stood up with every intention of removing his pants and coming down to Kagome again.  
  
Standing, Inuyasha released his pants completely now and let them fall before kicking them away. But unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome had other plans when he stood before her, intending to kneel down to her.  
  
With a soft palm put firmly on each of his hips the second he turned towards her, Inuyasha could only use his puzzled expression on her for a second before her intentions were immediately recognized.  
  
Kagome was intent on Inuyasha as she stopped him where she wanted him and proceeded to blow a hot breath on his velvety end.  
  
Shuddering from the sensation, Inuyasha could only stare down at her as his eyes rolled back a second later when her mouth enclosed him in it's warm heat.  
  
Looking up for a second at the exquisite moan she had heard, Kagome smiled wickedly to herself as she watched his eyes roll back and close as his breathing hitched.  
  
Running her tong from his base to his tip, Kagome watched in pleasure as he groaned deeply before his hands ran through her hair encouragingly.  
  
Dipping her head a few times, Kagome made sure to run her tong around the whole of him before cupping his sac gently before returning to his tip to make a deep suck on him.  
  
Feeling the sensation through closed eyes only seemed to heighten the sensation for Inuyasha, and when she pulled on him deeply, it was only by gritting his teach hard enough to flatten his canines, that he kept from releasing right then and there.  
  
Forcefully, Inuyasha pulled her head back before kneeling swiftly before she could do much more.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha kneeled before her and opened honey colored eyes at her.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha purred out as he took Kagome and they both lay down on the blankets behind her.  
  
Kissing her deeply, Inuyasha nudged her legs apart and allowed one of his hands to fondle the now budding pebble between her legs and watched as she wreathed below him.  
  
"Inuyasha please." Kagome berthed out to the hanyou atop her. If he didn't stop, she would never get to where she wanted with him inside her feeling his own passion when they released.  
  
Briefly Inuyasha let his fingers test her wetness before bringing his fingers up to his face to sniff and lick clean.  
  
Nuzzling his neck as he nuzzled hers. Inuyasha clamped his mouth on her neck and sank his teeth into the juncture at the same time that he plunged into her.  
  
Breaking through the barrier, he stilled as he kissed the tears from her eyes, glad he only had to hurt her once.  
  
Slowly as Kagome's inner muscles unclamped, Inuyasha could only groan in ecstasy as he slid farther into her hot expanse. "Oh gods." He moaned out as he felt the first movement of Kagome's hips as they began to set a hard rhythm.  
  
Moist, hot, unbelievable friction was Inuyasha's reward as he plunged in and out of the wreathing Kagome. "Harder." Kagome breathed in a panting voice as the pressure built in her body at the exquisite feel of the pull and drag inside her and the hard pressure against her pleasure point as he hugged her to him.  
  
Harder and harder they rode each other until gasping each other's names, Inuyasha clamped his teeth once again into her neck and twisted his head quickly as he released into her for what seemed hours for him.  
  
Looking down on her he watched in slight worry as the mark closed quickly on her neck as the two deep gouges that made twin curves ebbed away and a paw like mark marred her skin. Kissing her deeply he ran his tong across her teeth before nipping her tong and releasing her as she sighed and smiled sleepily.  
  
  
  
Relaxing beside her, Inuyasha nuzzled against her as she curled into him. Closing his eyes, he decided to tell her about the soul mark he hadn't realized he had made until it was too late.  
  
Maybe she wouldn't be so mad once he told her that a youkai only made it when his soul recognized its mate during the first act of coupling. Maybe just maybe he told himself as they both fell into an exhausted sleep as the mark he made pulsed strongly and an identical mark appeared on back of the sleeping hanyou's neck.  
  
  
  
When they awoke, Inuyasha would have no idea what the mark was doing to them as they slept, forging a bond that not even death could erase. 


	6. Ch5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes and noted the black cloud of silk before his gaze. Inhaling sharply he reviewed the events of yesterday evening as he calmed and nuzzled the head before him.  
  
"Inu ysha." Kagome mumbled as she turned over and burrowed into his embrace. Brown eyes flashed with gold for a moment as she opened up her eyes for a moment and smiled sleepily from her position against him. Sadly Inuyasha did not see the flash or he would have noticed the first changes in their bond occurring.  
  
"We need to get up and go to the shrine soon Kagome." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his cheek against the side of her head and nipped briefly on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Ummmmph." Was Kagome's only reply against his bare chest, tickling him in the process.  
  
Smiling down upon the woman he had made his mate, Inuyasha in a swift move, pulled away from her and bundled her up before she could react.  
  
"Now you are almost ready to go." Inuyasha said with an affectionate grin as he looked at the cocooned and deeply sleeping bundle below him now.  
  
Frowning slightly at the bundle now, Inuyasha tried to remember how many days Kagome would be in her peak time. He hazily remembered it took at least three days, if he remembered correctly, each day getting progressively worse when the human was completely conscious. For some reason when they were semiconscious the affects weren't so severe. Many taking sleeping drugs to sleep through the time when they wanted to forgo finding a mate.  
  
Finding his clothing, Inuyasha pulled them on hastily and gathered the other blankets and her supplies into a bag from the back of the alcove.  
  
Pulling the bag over his shoulder and picking up the bundled Kagome, Inuyasha sent off for his part of the shrine.  
  
If he was going to be with his mate for the duration, he wanted to be able to keep the jewel safe as well. The villagers could only be asked to watch his duty for so long.  
  
  
  
Kagome wearily opened her eyes as she noted her changed surroundings.  
  
She had know that Inuyasha had rooms for his use, attached to the shrine, but this was the first time she had known they were opulent in a way.  
  
The bed she slept on was soft and plush, inviting even. The sheets she lay under were a soft red and smooth, the fire burning cheerily in the center of the room was blazing nicely.  
  
Smiling sleepily now, Kagome relaxed and felt notably content, for in a short time she knew the need would reclaim her.  
  
Licking her lips at the sudden smell of a pasta dish being prepared somewhere close, Kagome wondered where Inuyasha was.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome heard him curse. `Dam that's hot. Wonder if Kagome is up yet? `  
  
Feeling a heat on her neck, Kagome said in a rough sleepy voice to answer him. "I'm up Inuyasha, don't worry. Are you the one making the food?"  
  
After a moment, Inuyasha slid the door open to the room and came in with a steaming bowl of noodles in a savory meat broth.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Is that mine?" Kagome sing songed back.  
  
Smiling down on her, Inuyasha helped her sit up and placed the bowl with some chopsticks in front of her.  
  
"Eat up." Inuyasha said as his eyes widened when it seemed to disappear at the speed of sound.  
  
`Hungrier than I thought.` Kagome heard from the hanyou as she focused down on her bowl.  
  
"I'm not really "that" hungry Inuyasha." Kagome answered back as she still focused on the bowl. Tasting the yummy noodles.  
  
Above her, Inuyasha silently gasped. He hadn't said anything aloud that time. It was almost like.. But he had only heard of that sort of thing happening with tightly bonded soul mates. It couldn't be happening so soon. Could it?  
  
Purposefully he thought something with as clear of any other thoughts as he could get. Making sure only one thought was in his mind. Just so he could be sure it wasn't a guess.  
  
"Of course that was the first day of my three days. I wasn't gone that long." Kagome answered out of the blue.  
  
Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Inuyasha reeled at the implications. He had only thought of the question on how many days into her time she was. Had not voiced a thing aloud and had given no hints to his question through body language. There was only one way it could be happening.  
  
Looking down upon her still lowered head, Inuyasha looked upon his mate with wonder and affection. Happy that he had found a mate he could share such a deep connection with, one that few gained and many searched their entire lives for. The perfect soul mate.  
  
  
  
"You finished yet? Do you want some more?" Inuyasha asked softly to Kagome.  
  
"Yep I'm finished and no more please." Kagome said as she looked up and handed him her bowl and eating utensils. Noting his strange doting expression, she could only smile at him and ask. "What? Why are you looking at me that way Inuyasha?"  
  
Smiling wide, Inuyasha gave her an affectionate but fast kiss before standing up and taking the bowl to the kitchen hastily.  
  
Purposefully, Inuyasha thought a question from the kitchen, hoping she would reply.  
  
`Did you want anything do drink Kagome?`  
  
  
  
"No I'm fine for now but thank you anyway." Kagome's voice drifted down the hall as Inuyasha grinned widely. Pondering briefly, Inuyasha wondered what other new abilities they had to one another.  
  
`I wish he would get back soon. My temperature is starting to spike. Can't wait for him to get his perfect behind back in here. He could be addictive.`  
  
Turning around to head back, Inuyasha smiled evilly now. He knew that her voice wouldn't have come through so loud and clear through all the walls separating them, even with his exceptional hearing. The only way was to hear her thoughts, and knowing Kagome, the last part was something she would never say aloud.  
  
Smiling still as he walked down the hall, he wondered briefly whether he should tell her, or let her figure it out in her own time. Maybe he would hear some more about what she liked about him.  
  
Entering the room now, he caught her eyes flash gold as he stood there and let his clothing fall. If this was only the beginning of the bond between them, he was in rapt attention to figure what was next.  
  
As Kagome's eyes widened and her body began to sweat with the onset of her second heat. Inuyasha smiled secretively.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: information time. Ok according to my story. Depending on how deep the bond between the pair, the eyes will flash notably as the soul bond is forming. For all intents and purposes, Kagome's eyes are going to flash or quite some time. We want them really bonded now don't we readers. Oh, to read someone's mind, if only for a short time. It would be interesting, I'll speculate there. Makes you wonder if the statistics are true and guys do really think about sex related things every ten seconds or less or is it every ten minutes. I forget. Well lets see how interesting this gets. 


	7. Ch6

Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha was exhausted.  
  
Kagome, midafternoon on the second day, had gone into a primal state and lost all inhibitions with him.  
  
They had maybe slept a total of four hours out of the last 36. Most of the time other than that, Kagome had been apparently planning new ways to help Inuyasha through her heat.  
  
Groggily looking down upon the sleeping form of his mate, Inuyasha could only make an intrigued expression when he really wanted to ask her about some of it. How did humans last that long if a hanyou, with increased endurance and stamina, could be worn out to the point of barely consciousness. And some of the places in the shrine that she had wanted to do it on.. he only knew that he would never look at the alter the same again. Or almost anywhere in the building.  
  
Collapsing down upon the bedding and pulling his mate close he closed his eyes and felt for their link. It had only strengthened during the last three days.  
  
First had been the mind reading. Next he had been able to feel some of the emotions and feelings she was feeling. Now he was noticing that her canines had lengthened and her eyes now had a yellow starburst pattern through them. Wondering briefly about what other things were going to happen, since the flashing had yet to stop, Inuyasha blanked his mind out and clung to the connection in his mind as well as the physical one, and felt true contentment as he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Far into the eastern lands a youkai lusted for the Shikon jewel.  
  
She had been told about the jewels power and how the rulers of the Western lands protected the jewel and how it was the pride of their kingdom.  
  
No youkai had the guts to use the jewel after a few misfortunes that the wish the jewel gave any youkai crated ruin upon those who used it for their own gain, but the ruler of the eastern land did not care. She was sure that the jewel would be able to grant her greatest desire.  
  
The ruler of the eastern lands did not like humans, hated them in fact and thought that they were useless for anything but labor, which was why no humans married or mated any youkai in her lands without a swift death. Why banish them if they only went to the western lands and there were just more of the little abominations.  
  
Humans were the scourges of the earth and she meant to make every single one of them disappear.  
  
Summoning her two most faithful humans to come to her chamber, the queen of the eastern lands wrinkled her nose in short disgust before looking down at her most dispensable yet skilled minions.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, I want you to go deep into the western lands and retrieve a jewel from there for me." The queen circled the pair; they were strong and easily manipulated since they were each other's weakness. Curling a clawed finger over Miroku's cheek making sure to just graze it with the tip on her claw, the queen watched in amusement as Sango tried vainly to hide the fear for her mate. Smiling evilly at the two, the queen continued to tell them of their assignment. "This jewel goes by the name of the "Shiko no tama" it is very special and if you do a good job you will be released from me forever."  
  
Watching the pair stiffen slightly, the queen smiled at them before telling them to go after telling them it's location.  
  
Watching them briefly, the queen smiled after they left. She had sent the two on missions before, and never promised them something so tempting before. They had tried to escape before and to no avail, but if they did a good job she was sure she would be nice to them and give them a reward. Not the one that she had promised, but a reward.  
  
Humans were so weak and weak minded. If they ever found out what the jewel could really do, she would never see them again. In all reality they could ruin her. But then humans were stupid creatures so she shrugged it off.  
  
Looking over her domain, Kirara ran her red tipped claws through her flame colored hair briefly. As she ran her fingered down the sides of her long white and billowy kimono. Her yellow eyes peered out at the disgustingly happy summer day.  
  
Walking out of the master bedroom that connected to the sitting room she was currently in, Kirara only smiled as her concubine Shippo's arms circled her waist.  
  
Leaning back into his tall muscular form, she briefly played with his red hair before looking into his blue eyes and kissing him. Soon she would be the most powerful ruler and Inutashio wouldn't know what hit him or his human slut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Well you wanted to know who the bad guy was. I just couldn't resist it being someone you didn't expect. Don't worry though. Miroku and Sango cross over from the dark side. We don't want them to be too evil do we? Also just for your knowledge, yes Naraku is a good guy in this fic. He is even a full demon. Ohhhhh. Scary hu? 


	8. Ch7

Chapter 7  
  
Miroku and Sango had just reached the boarder of the northern and western lands before they slowed down to a slower pace.  
  
It had been three days since they had been sent out from the queen's castle for the jewel she seemed to covet this time.  
  
They had been sent on similar expeditions for the queen, to retrieve an artifact that she deemed worthy of her possession. Each time giving them the briefest information and sending them on their way. It was only by their quick wits and their bond that they had survived her whims this long.  
  
But they also knew that as long as they were in her lands, that if they did not hurry, she would punish them for not completing their task quickly.  
  
Both had heard of the better treatment of humans in other lands and hoped to someday be able to leave the northern kingdom. So far the queen had thwarted their every plan by using family or friends as a pawn against the two, fatally she had made a mistake this time though.  
  
After sending them out for her last "purchase", a sword of bejeweled gold, with a spell to make anything it cut turn to gold, and them almost turning to gold themselves. Their queen had backed out of their agreement and to her forgetfulness, had killed the last of their family. Sango's little brother suffered at least a swift death and the two had been biding their time since.  
  
This was the perfect opportunity. They could steal the jewel and use it as their revenge against their hated master.  
  
After a few hours and sun had set. The pair decided it was ok to finally lower their guards a bit and check up with each other, since Sango was still worried about Miroku after the encounter with the queen.  
  
  
  
"Are you certain you are ok my hoshi?" Sango asked as she knelt beside her mate, looking into his face with worry.  
  
"Yes I am fine. But be careful, we do not know if we are being watched or not." Miroku whispered back to Sango as he turned and cupped her cheek tenderly before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Rubbing his cheek against hers, Miroku breathed out in contentment. It wasn't very often that he got time alone with his love. In the queen's castle where they were required to stay, they had to be careful about their emotions and manner. It was relieving to be out on missions sometimes, it was only out of the northern lands that they got to be freely affectionate with each other.  
  
Hugging each other and almost purring in contentment, the pair readied their camp for night.  
  
Pulling some blankets out from the pack that they had brought, Sango laid it out in the protected outcropping that they had established their camp next to.  
  
Miroku brought out their provisional dried meat, bread, cheese, and fruit for the night. Noting their dwindling supply, Miroku made a mental note to get fresh provisions in the next village. It would be nice to be in a town that did not outright loath humans.  
  
It was one of the advantages to being in the western lands.  
  
Both set down to eat their rather plain fair and walking over to the blankets, Sango laid down in the blankets, waiting for her love to complete their nightly ritual.  
  
Miroku smiled back at his love for a moment, before taking his staff and with a decisive thump, buried the end into the ground in front of the outcropping. For a moment nothing happened, waiting with a peaceful face, Miroku turned towards his mate when the staff emitted a pulse of energy and created a shield around their sleeping area.  
  
Holding the blankets out for him, Sango kissed Miroku in welcome as he rolled up beside her in their bed.  
  
Yawning widely, Miroku sleepily nuzzled Sango's neck as he held her close. Mumbling into her hair softly, both relaxed and let sleep overtake them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was out of her heat cycle. It made concentrating much easier without her heavier smell to distract him.  
  
Sadly Inuyasha had to finally tell her about their soul bond. To his shock, she had taken it surprisingly well.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Oh, so that is what it is." Kagome said as she turned towards the worried looking hanyou as he halted their practice in the field near the shrine.  
  
"What do mean, "what it is"?" Inuyasha asked with an incredulous look as he stood in front of Kagome now, looking down on her as she smiled lovingly back unconcerned.  
  
"I have been wondering how I have been hearing you talk to me without moving your lips sometimes. I was going to ask you if you were telepathic or something until I started feeling an echo of emotion when we mated." Smirking up at her mate, Kagome ran her right hand through his hair before clasping the back of his head and bringing his face a mere inch from hers. "Its also nice to know that I can make you feel so strongly. It turns me on."  
  
Bringing him the rest of the way down, Kagome teasingly kissed him before he broke down and deepened the kiss.  
  
~end flashback ~  
  
Kagome was now outside practicing against a stump she had brought back to the shrine this morning. It was as tall as she was and at least three feet thick, but she had waved him off when he had offered to help her put it up, saying that it wasn't that heavy.  
  
When she wasn't looking at lunch though, Inuyasha had tried to pick it up but had only gotten it up so far. It was amazingly heavy, even for the hanyou. Concerned, Inuyasha had taken up the issue with her and in the end they had to contribute it to the changes that were occurring in them both due to the mating.  
  
Only recently had Inuyasha been noticing differences in himself.  
  
His arrows were getting faster and the power in them stronger, he could jump higher than before, but not much else was being affected yet.  
  
Where as Kagome, was now stronger, faster, her physical appearance was changing, and her weapons were stronger and sharper.  
  
Most drastic of these being her appearance. Her eyes were brown with a starburst of yellow around cat like pupils, her black hair had become longer and thicker and her ears had pointed only slightly at the ends, along with her newly acquired fangs.  
  
All of which she thought of as "cool". A human slang word he was sure that meant it was a good improvement.  
  
Slashing at the stump, Inuyasha had to admire her though, she seemed to be adapting quite well to all the changes that seemed to be happening to her so quickly. Not many people would react with such fascination to her situation. Some might outright go mad.  
  
Suddenly looking up at him with affection he watched as her eyes twinkled in the light as she yelled up at him. "I'm not most people mate. So don't worry so much. When do we get to go looking for others anyway? I'm kind disappointed that no one has tried to steal the jewel with me around here. I didn't know I was that intimidating."  
  
Smiling widely back at her for her audacity Inuyasha yelled back with a toothy grin. "Intimidating? Where did you get that Idea? Cute maybe, but Intimidating? Only when you get all mad and twitchy maybe."  
  
Mouth open and an annoyed look on her face, Kagome leaped up the steps of the shrine to cuff Inuyasha who was now outright laughing at her expression.  
  
"What!!! I can be intimidating when I want to be you know. It's nice to know you think I am cute, but saying outright that I can't intimidate someone is just appalling." Kagome said as she pulled on his forelocks and with an indignant look and tried her best to look as intimidating as she could while Inuyasha put a clawed hand to his mouth as he tried valiantly to quiet his laughter as his eyes shone with merriment.  
  
"Did I say Cute? Are you sure?" Inuyasha giggled out as Kagome's indignant look broke a little as he lips twitched up at the corners.  
  
Releasing an exasperated breath and allowing her lips to go into the smiling position they were itching for, Kagome released his forelocks and turned to walk into the shrine. "Your hopeless."  
  
Deciding it was his turn, Inuyasha turned towards her and followed. "Hopelss? Hopeless? Hopeless romantic perhaps but plain hopeless? I hope not. "  
  
Kagome just shook her head as she passed the alter that held the shikon and went through a side door into their rooms. Inuyasha had explained to her that the changes occurring to them as soulmates made their lifespan identical, because their souls were partially merged. One would not be able to live long without the other unless there was a real need not to. Thusly the reason she had even come for the jewel was pointless now.  
  
Still trailing, Inuyasha was rambling on. Shaking her head again in a more sorrowful way, she looked up at the ceiling as if to ask what she had gotten into.  
  
Coming up behind her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. Nuzzling her neck he answered her unspoken question. "Love. Just love."  
  
Snuggling back into his arms, Kagome smiled sweetly and had to agree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I know. Pointless fluff. I felt like fluffiness so fluffiness it is. I just haven't been inspired lately and felt like writing. This is the result. At least Miroku and Sango are coming out of their evil personas. Well. I'll try to write a more actual storyish chapter tomorrow. Review please. They make the author feel appreciated. 


End file.
